Itachi's Sunshine
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto asks one too many questions while chained to a wall. Does he want to know Itachi’s response? ItaNaru, yaoi, lemon, Four-Shot. Starts off with OOC Itachi but changes after the 1st one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Title:

Itachi's Sunshine

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine _ Read below to find out why I would never be allowed it!

**Summary: **Naruto asks one too many questions while chained to a wall. Does he want to know Itachi's response? ItaNaru, yaoi, lemon, One-Shot

**Other: **'_Thinking_' _**Flashback**_

* * *

Darkness.

Shadows, gloom, obscurity; whatever you want to call it. The absence of light. Blinking bright blue eyes, the blonde found it impossible to know if he was blindfolded or not. Tilting his head from side to side, the kitsune scanned the darkness. Clinking drew his attention to his wrists, which he could not see. For the first time he noticed his hands were together, chained above his head to the wall he was leaning against. The cold seeped from the wall into his body, causing him to shiver, which made the chains clink.

"What the hell happened…?" Naruto moaned. "I was… looking for Sasuke… and then…"

Unable to figure out what happened, Naruto tried once again to penetrate the darkness around him.

A large clanking sounded through the cell, followed by a creaking. Light flooded the room, blinding the blonde. Screwing his eyes shut, Naruto turned his head away from the door not only hiding from the light, but also from his captors. Footsteps thumped across the floor towards him, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Close the door," a cold, somewhat familiar voice commanded. The harsh light faded and Naruto allowed his eyes to crack open a few centimeters. To his surprise, candles burnt all around the room, casting a soft light that didn't hurt his eyes. Opening his eyes all the way, Naruto sat up, clinking his chains. His eyes fell upon the shadow in the centre of the room, dressed in a black coat and familiar hat…

"Akatsuki…" He growled. The figure moved forward a few steps, revealing that the black coat did indeed have red clouds printed on it.

The figure settled gracefully in front of the angry blonde. Reaching up, the Akatsuki member removed his hat, revealing stunning, familiar features framed by long raven hair. Two red-tinged eyes roved over the chained fox, filled with an unknown emotion.

"Itachi…" Naruto snarled. "What the fuck do you want?"

Itachi didn't respond, but simply removed his cloak, laying it gracefully beside him, spread out on the floor like a mat.

"Why the fuck am I here!?" Naruto demanded. "Don't ignore me!"

"You are here, Naruto-kun," Itachi said in a low, silky voice. "Because you are the Kyuubi container."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto thought for a moment.

"Then why am I still alive?" He asked, unable to comprehend why the Akatsuki still let him live. "Are you going to mock me before killing me?"  
Itachi noted with a certain satisfaction that the blonde had grown smarter over his years of his training with the Sannin.

"We already examined the seal holding the Kyuubi in you," Itachi said, eyes locked on the blonde. "And… it's too strong for us to remove."

Blinking a couple of times, Naruto tried to contain his glee but couldn't hold back the grin that slipped onto his face. Looking straight into Itachi's eyes, Naruto let the grin bloom straight onto his face. Surprisingly, Itachi didn't look annoyed or angry at the grin. Rather, Itachi had his own slight smile on his face, not a smirk, but a smile. Shockingly, it made his face look less hard, less grim, and more… welcoming…

Letting his smile fade, Naruto thought for a moment.

'_If they can't take Kyuubi out of me… are they going to kill me?_'

Suddenly annoyed, Naruto glared at the raven.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He demanded. "Why are you keeping me alive just to torment me!?"

"A-Are you so eager for death?" Itachi asked in a low, sad voice, his eyes wide and shocked, filled with sorrow. Naruto bared his teeth at the missing-nin.

"I'd rather die than stay here with you! I know you'll kill me eventually anyway!" Naruto shouted. Itachi shook his head slowly.

"No, Naruto-kun, you've got it all wrong," he said. "We're not going to kill you."

"Then why am I here?" Naruto shouted, tugging at the chains. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, sounding truly sorry. "But we have another proposition for you."

Leaning forward, Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto leaned away slightly.

"Join us," Itachi said. "Join us, and find a place where you belong."

Naruto laughed, the bell-like sound ringing through the room.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked, shaking his head. "Join you!? You've got to be kidding me!"

Itachi let Naruto laugh until the blonde realized that the raven was, indeed, serious.

"N-No way," Naruto said, staring at the Uchiha. "I will _never _betray the village! _Never! _I'm going to be Hokage someday, so I will never betray it!"

Itachi sighed, rubbing his forehead. For the first time since the raven entered, Naruto realized that Itachi's not wearing his headband. Frowning, Naruto realized that his own headband was also missing.

"Naruto-kun… I do not want to be the one to crush your dream," Itachi said softly. "But you will never be Hokage."

Naruto froze. For years people had been telling him that he would never be Hokage. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba… but never before had it struck him so hard. Never had it seemed so truthful.

"I-I will…" He stuttered. "Y-You just w-wait…"

"Naruto-kun, you have a demon in you," Itachi said harshly. "A demon that attacked the village and killed many. You will never be put in charge of the village."

Naruto tried to shut Itachi's voice out, but it continued to ring through his ears.

"No…" Naruto whispered. "Y-You're wrong…"

"I'm a genius," Itachi informed his sadly. "I am not wrong."

Naruto felt a lump rise in his throat, but refused to let himself cry. Shutting out Itachi's words, he glared at the raven.

"E-Even if it i-is true, which it's not! But if it was," Naruto bit his lip. "Why would I join you?"

"Because, when we take over everything," Itachi said. "You will receive Konoha."

Naruto sat for a moment, stunned.

"K-Konoha?" He whispered. "Y-You're just going t-to give it to me?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Of course there is a catch," he said. "You will have to sign an oath in blood, and have another Akatsuki member with you at all times."

"In blood?" Naruto asked. "And which member?"

"Yes, blood," Itachi said, ignoring Naruto's other question. "It will seal you to the Akatsuki for life."

"Which member?" Naruto demanded. Itachi smiled softly.

"Me," he answered simply. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You?" He asked. "Why you?"

"Because Konoha was once my village as well," Itachi said simply. "But you needn't worry, I will not interfere with your rule, I will simply make sure you stay loyal to the Akatsuki, and I will protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Naruto asked. "What wou- wait! No! I don't care! I'm not joining!"

"Join or spend the rest of your life rotting in this cell," Itachi said simply. "But I suggest you join."

"Go to hell, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted. Itachi dropped his head forward, bangs covering his eyes. Silence filled the cell.

"I have been to hell…" The Uchiha's low voice sounded. "I am still in hell… the consuming black abyss, the empty void, the endless chasm of darkness… for the longest time I thought I would be swallowed up by it completely…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was caught completely off guard by Itachi's answer.

"What?" He whispered. Itachi continued to look down.

"I was about to be consumed completely… until…" Itachi lowered his voice to a whisper, trailing off. Naruto leaned forward, needing to know what Itachi was talking about.

"Until what?" Naruto prompted. Itachi looked up then, and the raw emotion in his eyes caused Naruto to flinch. Pure distress and helplessness shone through.

"Until… the sunshine..." Itachi whispered. Naruto frowned.

"The… sunshine?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

"There was- _is_- a ray of sunshine," Itachi corrected himself. "A gorgeous, beautiful, captivating ray of sunshine… And I found…"

Silence filled the cell for a moment as Itachi fell deep into thought. The silence closed in on Naruto, who could barely stand it.

"I found…" Itachi continued, just when Naruto was about to burst from curiosity. "I had become obsessed with the sunshine… and that obsession grew into love…"

Naruto's eyes widened to an impossible size, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What?!" He shouted. "_You, _Uchiha Itachi, are in _love_!?"

Biting his lip as soon as the words slipped out, Naruto waited for the pain, screwing up his eyes.

The pain never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the raven was smiling. A full smile. And Naruto couldn't help but stare. He could always see that Itachi was incredibly handsome, but when he smiled…

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, smile fading. "I am in love. I am in love with a bundle of irrational sunshine who I will not let rot in a cell."

"W-Who?" Naruto asked. Itachi rolled his eyes. "What!? Who is it?"

"Are you really that naive?" Itachi asked, amused. Naruto glared at him.

"Are you calling me stupid!?" Naruto shouted. Itachi smiled again, leaning in closer.

"Of course not," Itachi said, stretching out a hand to stroke the blonde's face. "I would never insult you, sunshine."

The words took a few minutes to process in Naruto's brain, as he was completely focused on the hand on his cheek.

"Wha…?" The blonde blinked a couple of times before it clicked. "_NANI!? ME!?_"

Jerking away from the raven's touch, Naruto stared, shocked at the missing-nin before him. Itachi nodded solemnly. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"No…" He whispered. "No, no, no…"

Itachi's eyes met Naruto's, filled with sorrow and despair.

"Does the idea of me being in love with you really disgust you so much?" Itachi asked softly. "Is it really that revolting?"

"N-No!" Naruto cried before he could stop himself. "No it's not you! Well… yes, it is you… y-you're Uchiha Itachi!"

"And?" Itachi whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"You're a missing-nin…" Naruto said softly. "An S-Class Criminal… my best friend's older brother… y-you… I don't even know you!"

Itachi shuffled slightly closer.

"You, too, are a missing-nin now, Naruto-kun," Itachi informed him. "And you do know me. You've been searching for me for a while now. You know you know me. My brother… he abandoned you. Like everyone else."

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears at that, as he knew it was true.

"N-No…" He whispered. "S-Sasuke is my best f-friend…"

Itachi shook his head.

"No, Naruto-kun," he said. "Sasuke abandoned you. I won't. I will never abandon you."

Looking up at the older raven, Naruto's lower lip trembled.

"I will remain by your side, protecting you, and loving you, until the day we die," Itachi whispered, tracing his fingers lightly down the blonde's neck. "And we will die on the same day, Naruto-kun, for I know I cannot live without you…my sunshine…"

A single tear flowed down Naruto's cheek as he gazed up at the Uchiha.

"Please, Naruto," Itachi whispered, the lack of honorific like a bucket of cold water to the blonde. "Please, just let me love you. Let me give you a place where you can belong…"

Sobbing outright, Naruto let his head droop forward, leaning on the ex-ANBU's shoulder. The fox's tears soaked the thin black material before him as the blonde cried.

Silently, Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him against his chest. Holding him tight, Itachi allowed the heat flowing through his veins to flood his senses as he closed his eyes.

'_I have him… I have my sunshine…he's really in my arms…_'

Naruto looked up at the elder Uchiha, the raven who snatched up every doubt about anything Naruto ever had, ever fear, every thought, and amplified it, making him see the truth. Yet…

'_I don't hate him for it… I-I'm glad he told me… and he said, he said he'd be here for me... I don't doubt that he loves me, I can see it in his eyes, but what do I feel in return? I know it is not friendship, it's too… different… it's not love… but yet… it might one day be, given the chance… I can't pretend that I've never thought of him that way, I have ever since I first met him… he was looking for _me. _He was taking a notice in _me._ It made me feel special… and those damn dreams Kyuubi invoked didn't help…stupid fox. _'

Leaning up, Naruto focused on the pale lips in front of him. Noting that Itachi's eyes were still closed, Naruto shakily pushed his own lips against the raven's.

Itachi's eyes shot open as he felt the other lips on his. As Naruto leaned away shyly, blushing, Itachi licked his lips, tasting the lingering flavor of his sunshine. Leaning in, he quickly captured the kitsune's lips again, deeper and greedier. Bringing his hands up to cradle the blonde's face, Itachi devoured his blonde's mouth.

Naruto gasped as Itachi claimed his lips again, electricity sparking through from Itachi to him. Twitching his still chained hands, Naruto allowed the raven to slip his tongue into his mouth, mewling as the Uchiha explored eagerly. The overall taste and scent of Itachi overloading him, Naruto quickly pulled his lips free, gasping.

"I-Itachi-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by the raven claiming his lips again. The Uchiha slid his tongue determinedly back into the blonde's mouth, not ready to release his blonde yet. Still needing to breathe, Naruto pulled his lips free again.

"D-Damn it, l-let me breathe!" Naruto gasped. Itachi gripped the blonde's chin, forcing the kitsune to look at him.

"Do you know what you've done?" He asked seriously. Naruto's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You initiated it, I responded. There is no going back. You are mine. Forever."

Before the blonde could reply, Itachi consumed his lips once more, sucking happily on the bottom one before sliding his tongue back in to continue his searching. Naruto twitched his chained hands again, wishing for them to be free, one word running through his head.

'_Forever…_'

'_Forever!_'

'_FOREVER!_'

A burst of red chakra destroyed the chains, and Naruto launched himself at Itachi, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder's neck, pulling him closer. Itachi allowed them to fall back, sliding his arms down and around Naruto's waist. Holding the blonde close, Itachi almost wept with happiness as he laid there with his sunshine sprawled on top of him. Naruto attacked Itachi's mouth desperately, trying to force the elder's tongue out of his mouth. Itachi, amused by this, calmly rolled them over onto his cloak, taking control. Pressing his body down on the blonde's, Itachi soaked in Naruto's scent as their combined body heat began to warm the cell.

Running his hands down the blonde's back, Itachi slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt, stroking his back softly, delighting in the silky feeling of the blonde's skin. For his part, Naruto gripped Itachi's hair tightly, mewling softly against the elder's mouth. Frantically working his lips against the raven's, Naruto didn't stop to think about what he is doing, he just kept doing it. The heavy taste assaulting his mouth, the sinful tongue, the deliciously soft caresses… he needed it. He needed Itachi, not only physically… he needed his love, the first love he had ever received. He needed his soft promises to love the fox forever, to stay by the fox forever, and to protect the fox forever.

As Itachi slid his mouth down to Naruto's neck, tasting the skin there eagerly, sucking and biting quickly, he marked his sunshine enthusiastically.

Gasping as the raven reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hair tighter. Arching into the mouth that was currently teasing his collarbone, Naruto tossed his head from side to side.

"I-Itachi…" He moaned. "S-So good…"

Releasing the blonde's neck, Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes, black orbs filled with love, possessiveness and, overall, happiness. Drifting his lips gently over the kitsune's face, he smiled as the blonde's breathing hitched.

"I love you, Naruto…" Itachi murmured, kissing down the blonde's face. "And now… you're mine… I finally have you… forever…"

"Yes," Naruto breathed. "I am yours… forever…"

Pulling Itachi's lips back to his, Naruto allowed the missing-nin to place a soft gentle kiss on his lips, relishing in the love and affection conveyed in the simple action. Itachi left the kiss simple for a moment, before succumbing to his selfish desires and deepening it. Running his hands over the blonde's chafed wrists; Itachi broke the kiss in order to draw them to his mouth, kissing the abused flesh tenderly.

"Naruto…" he whispered. "I-I'm so sorry… we l-locked you in here…"

Naruto hushed the Uchiha, pulling free his wrists in order to bring the raven down into his arms.

"It's ok, I understand," Naruto soothed. "Don't worry about it."

Itachi nuzzled Naruto's neck lightly before eyeing the jacket covering the upper half of his sunshine. Fingering the zip, the Uchiha prodigy looked up at the blonde, silently asking permission. Naruto nodded; a lazy smile on his face. Itachi slowly unzipped the orange jacket, eyes devouring every inch of tan flesh revealed, narrowing at the sight of the white tank top hiding his sunshine's chest. To his surprise, Naruto sat up suddenly, shrugging off the jacket and reaching for the top. Tugging it over his head, Naruto tossed it off into a corner of the room before lying back down, smiling up Itachi. Itachi leant in to kiss his sunshine softly, his hands trailing over the blonde's chest. Lowering his lips down onto the blonde's chest, Itachi smiled as he heard Naruto's heart speed up. Making his way down to the blonde's nipples, Itachi took the left one into his mouth, almost smirking as Naruto gasped slightly, arching up into Itachi's mouth. Feeling the proof that the blonde was indeed enjoying his ministrations poking him, Itachi busied one hand with the other nipple, the other massaging Naruto's hard stomach.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered, rubbing Itachi's shoulders. "Oh ye- ngh!"

Delighting in the moans released by his blonde, Itachi gently grinded his hips into Naruto's, moaning in unison with his sunshine as their clothed hardness came in to contact. Moving further down Naruto's chest, Itachi lavished his stomach with attention, dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel. Smiling at the blonde's wanton whimper, Itachi moved further south, swiping his tongue over the area of skin peeking above the kitsune's pants. Naruto moaned, bucking his hips up, brushing his member against Itachi's again. Itachi sat back, pulling his top off hurriedly as Naruto watched through lust-fogged eyes. Dropping his hands to Naruto's pants, Itachi looked back up at the blonde.

"Itachi…" Naruto began, uncertainty in his voice. "I-I don't k-know…"

Kissing the blonde deeply, Itachi smiled down at him.

"Don't worry Naru-chan," he whispered. "I'll be gentle; I don't want to hurt you, sunshine."

Naruto frowned, still unsure.

"Don't c-call me that," he panted as Itachi rubs his member through his pants. "Naruto-_kun _was b-bad enough!"

"But Naru-_chan_," Itachi purred. "It suits you so well…"

Frowning at the raven, trying to ignore the pressure on his hard member, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Not Naru-chan," he said firmly. "Anything _but _that."

Grinding down on his blonde again, Itachi swiftly undid the kitsune's pants.

"Anything but Naru-chan," the raven agreed. "Very well, sunshine."

Raising himself above the blonde, Itachi removed the kitsune's pants and boxers quickly before settling back onto his sunshine's thighs. Looking his blonde over hungrily, Itachi decided he had to remove his own pants quickly, as they were becoming painfully tight. Only one word could describe his blonde: beautiful.

Naruto, nervous under Itachi's gaze, tried to cover himself, blushing scarlet.

"H-Hey!" He cried, looking away. "I-I'm not go-gonna be th-the only o-one naked!"

Delighted as his blonde's suggestion, Itachi raised himself, stripping himself quickly. Snatching up Naruto's hands, Itachi laced his fingers with the blonde's, looking him over hungrily, noting with amusement that Naruto was trying _not _to look.

"My sunshine…" Itachi whispered. "You're more beautiful than I could have ever predicted."

Turning scarlet, Naruto looked back at the raven, unable to speak. Itachi smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the blonde softly.

"I love you, sunshine," Itachi murmured. "I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine…"

Before Naruto could speak, Itachi claimed his mouth, devouring it greedily, slipping his tongue in to explore the waiting cavern. Grinding his bare member down on the blonde's, Itachi moaned loudly as their erections came into contact, as did Naruto.

"I-Itachi…" Naruto whispered, breaking the kiss. "I-I don't love y-you… but o-one day, I w-will… o-one day soon…"

The blonde's words sang through Itachi's ears like music.

"Naruto…" he moaned. "Oh Kami-sama, Naruto, all I ask is that you allow me to love you... that you could ever love me back…"

Unable to convey his feelings with words, Itachi simply kissed the blonde again. While Naruto was preoccupied with his mouth, Itachi freed his hands, trailing them down to his sunshine's member. Taking the heated flesh into his hand, Itachi smiled as the blonde broke the kiss, moaning loudly. Looking up into the Uchiha's black orbs, Naruto bucked desperately into the hand, wanting more of the incredible passion flowing through him. Itachi left his hand still, smiling down at his blonde.

"What do you say, sunshine?" Itachi asked softly. Naruto glared at him. "Well?"

"P-Please…" Naruto whispered. Itachi smiled.

"What was that?" He asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"P-Please!" He cried louder. "Oh Kami-sama, Itachi! Touch me!"

Moaning softly, Itachi pumped his hand, slowly at first, but faster and faster. Naruto moaned louder and louder, music to Itachi's ears. The louder Naruto moaned, the faster Itachi pumped, Naruto figured that out quickly, and stopped holding his moans in. Itachi saw that the blonde was close, and removed his hand.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried. "W-Why did y-you stop!?"

Swooping in, Itachi kissed the blonde deeply.

"It's ok, sunshine," Itachi whispered. "We're just getting started."

Blushing deeply, Naruto nodded. Itachi spread the blonde's legs, inspecting him. Naruto squeaked, trying to close his legs. Itachi smiled, keeping the legs apart.

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed. "Get on with it or let me close my legs!"

Itachi smiled wider, rubbing the blonde's legs.

"As you wish," he whispered. Raising three fingers to the blonde's lips, Itachi left them there, waiting. Naruto eyed them for a moment, going cross-eyed, before licking them curiously. A muffled moan drew his attention back to Itachi. Taking the fingers into his smiling mouth, Naruto watched the look of lust grow on Itachi's face. Sucking lightly on the fingers, Naruto was rewarded with another moan. Sucking harder, running his fingers over the three digits eagerly, Naruto coated them quickly.

Freeing his fingers, Itachi gave Naruto a disapproving look. Seeing the confusion on his sunshine's face, Itachi leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"If you'd kept that up, I'd have come simply from watching you," Itachi whispered huskily. Naruto turned scarlet, unable to speak. "Forgive me, sunshine, but I couldn't help but imagine those plump lips wrapped around another part of my anatomy…"

Squeaking, Naruto buried his face into Itachi's neck, highly embarrassed. Itachi chuckled, the sound reverberating through into Naruto's chest.

"Ita!" He squeaked. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Itachi wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"But it's true…" Itachi murmured. "I would never lie to you, sunshine."

Ignoring the raven, Naruto pulled back and took Itachi's drying fingers into his mouth again. Sucking on them furiously, Naruto scraped his teeth over the digits before spitting them out. Itachi smiled at that.

"Don't sulk, sunshine," he crooned. "Although you look adorable when you do…"

Trailing his fingers down to Naruto's entrance, Itachi teased the rim with his first finger, loving the hitch in Naruto's breath. Pushing the first finger in, Itachi winced as Naruto bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" He asked concerned. His concern was rewarded with a haughty glare.

"I'm a-a ni-ninja," Naruto reminded him. "I-I've fe-felt much wo-worse. It ju-just feels we-weird…"

Not liking the thought of his sunshine in pain, Itachi kissed him softly, adding another finger. Scissoring them, Itachi trailed his tongue down Naruto's neck lightly, surprising a giggle out of the blonde. Adding the third and final finger, Itachi sucked on Naruto's neck as the blonde squirmed on Itachi's fingers. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde's tight heat, Itachi ran his fingers over something that felt… different…

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out. "Oh Kami-sama, _there_!"

Prodding the spot again, Itachi smirked at the loud moan Naruto emitted. Removing his fingers, Itachi ignored the annoyed look the blonde gave him and calmly spat on his palms. Moving his hands down to coat his member, he froze as Naruto knocked them away. The blonde sat up, pushing Itachi back.

Before the raven could question the kitsune's actions, Naruto swooped in, taking Itachi's member in his mouth smoothly. Itachi released a strangled gasp, grabbing Naruto's hair with one hand, leaning back on the other to keep himself upright. Working his tongue quickly, Naruto bobbed his head back and forth, coating Itachi's member fast. Itachi's hands tightened in Naruto's hair, his pale hand engulfed by the sun-colored locks. Naruto ran his tongue around the heated flesh in his mouth, oddly enough liking the taste.

Releasing Itachi's member, Naruto wiped his mouth quickly, flashing Itachi a bright smile. Itachi stared at the blonde, slightly dazed, before leaning forward to capture his mouth deeply. Slipping his tongue straight in, Itachi pushed the blonde back, spreading his legs quickly. Breaking the kiss, Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Naruto," he whispered. "A-Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, gripping Itachi's shoulders tightly.

"Yes," he whispered. "Go…"

"O-Once I start, I won't stop," Itachi warned. "N-Not until y-you're completely mine."

Naruto reached up, pulling Itachi down into a soft kiss.

"I already am completely yours," he said with a soft smile. "Body, mind and soul… you just have to win my heart."

Determination burning in his eyes, Itachi kissed the blonde deeply.

"I will win your heart," he muttered. "I will. You hold mine, so it's only fair…"

Nodding, Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi gripped the blonde's hips and began to push in slowly. Naruto frowned, the pain not great, but annoying. Itachi leaned in to kiss the frown away from the blonde's forehead, and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"I-Itachi," the blonde whispered. "J-Just do it!"

Hesitating for only a moment, Itachi nodded, capturing Naruto's lips in a searing kiss while slamming all the way in. Naruto broke the kiss, his strangled cry sounding through the dimly lit cell. Itachi bit his lip to hold in a moan. The feeling of the heat surrounding him was incredible, but what made it even _more _incredible was the knowledge that it was _Naruto_, his kitsune, his blonde, his _sunshine_. Moaning loudly, a single tear slid down Itachi's cheek.

'_He's mine, all mine, forever… he's going to save me from the black abyss… he's mine, MINE, _MINE!'

Unable to wait any longer, Itachi began to thrust; locking his eyes onto the face on his panting blonde, whose eyes were screwed up tight, an obvious look of discomfort sprawled across his features. As Itachi moved, the discomforting look faded away, replaced with one of lust. Bright blue eyes opened, peering up into dark black orbs.

"I-Ita…" Naruto panted. "T-This feels… oh…"

Seeing the tear on Itachi's face, Naruto frowned.

"W-What's wrong?" The blonde gasped. "Y-You're crying!"

Increasing his rhythm, Itachi swooped in to kiss the blonde deeply.

"B-Because I love you s-so much," Itachi growled. "I-I love you, and I ha-have you…"

Grinning up at his lover, his _lover,_ Naruto tightened his legs around Itachi's waist.

"Have m-me faster!" He demanded. "P-Please…"

Smirking, Itachi increased his tempo, slamming into the blonde harder and harder. Moving slowly but surely towards Naruto's prostrate; Itachi let his eyes devour the look of absolute ecstasy spread over Naruto's face.

"Oh! Ita!" Naruto cried, meeting the raven's eyes. "T-There! Ha-Harder!"

Slamming into the blonde's prostrate over and over again, Itachi held Naruto's gaze as he moved in and out of the kitsune. Moaning and screaming, Naruto allowed the incredible passion and bliss to fill him, keeping his eyes on his lover.

"Itachi…" Naruto growled. "D-Don't hold- ahh! Hold back!"

Hesitating for a moment, Itachi looked down at his rapturous blonde before nodding. Thrusting harder and harder to the blonde's prostrate; Itachi built up his pace before finally letting go of all control. Slamming into the blonde harder and harder, he leaned down to bite Naruto's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Naruto threw his head back, screaming out.

"Oh Kami-sama, yes!" He screamed. "Oh Itachi! Yes! Th-That's it!"

As their bodies continued to meld together, Itachi knew he could not hold out much longer, and knew the same was for his sunshine. Reaching down to pump his blonde's forgotten member, Itachi leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"You're close, sunshine," he whispered huskily. "As am I… l-let's come together…"

Naruto twisted his head to look at the raven, nodding.

"K-Kiss me…" Naruto commanded softly. "But wh-when we come, I-I want you t-to hear me…"

Itachi immediately claimed the blonde's lips in a sloppy kiss, pumping Naruto's shaft faster. Releasing the kitsune's mouth, Itachi bit the blonde's neck.

"Sunshine…" He moaned, returning to the blonde's ear. "Scream…"

Naruto threw back his head, screaming a strangled version of Itachi's name as he came, hard, into the missing-nin's hand. Itachi latched onto the blonde's shoulder as he filled his sunshine with seed. For that brief, beautiful moment, there was no Itachi, there was no Naruto. There was only one being.

Riding out their orgasms with a few half-hearted thrusts, Itachi collapsed onto his blonde. Naruto, panting heavily, wrapped his arms lazily around the Uchiha. Itachi remained draped over his sunshine for a few seconds before rolling to the side, pulling out. Before Naruto could speak, Itachi kissed him softly, dragging the blonde into his arms. Clutching him tightly, entangling their limbs, Itachi breathed in the scent of his blonde with a content sigh.

"Naruto…" He whispered, the blonde shuffled, on the verge of sleep.

"Hmm?" Naruto nuzzled the raven's chest, ready to succumb to unconsciousness.

"I love you, Naruto," Itachi murmured, kissing the fox's head. Naruto giggled lightly, clutching his lover tighter.

"I love you too, Itachi,"


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Title:

Naruto's Moonlight.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Not mine _ Read below to find out why I would never be allowed it!

**Summary: **Naruto seems distracted… And what's with his new nickname for Itachi!? …well, it does match… pointless smut. ItaNaru, yaoi, lemon.

**Other: **Well, you all seemed to want a sequel, and I was bored, and smut is so fun! Anyway, I know Itachi was waaaaaay OCC in the first, so I hope this isn't -_-

Oh! And I got help with my German work!

* * *

The tall candle flickered, causing the soft light it produced to waver. Still, the light was enough for Naruto to see the room, from the king sized bed to the soft couch in the corner, and the man reclining on in.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his deep voice dull and emotionless with only the slightest hint of concern. "You seem… distracted."

Crossing, Naruto smiled at the tall raven, dropping down into his lap. Said raven stiffened, but allowed the blonde to lean into him.

"I'm fine, Itachi," Naruto murmured. "You worry too much."

Itachi's arms came up slowly to wrap around the blonde loosely. Naruto relaxed into him, not expecting anything more.

That night, when Naruto first surrendered to Itachi, Itachi had lost a degree of his self control. The emotions he expressed were still there, but Naruto learned that he would only ever see them when they were alone and at their most intimate. Naruto didn't mind, however, he loved Itachi still, not caring if the raven only showed it rarely. Itachi was strong, unwavering. He was Naruto's rock, staying sturdy when the blonde needed it most.

Nuzzling into his raven lover's arms, Naruto dropped his head back onto Itachi's shoulder, looking up at the raven. Itachi returned his gaze emotionlessly.

"Are you sure about your choice, Naruto?" Itachi asked, his arms tightening. "Konoha was always your dream… are you ready just to give it up?"

"Konoha is no longer my dream," Naruto replied, keeping his blue eyes locked onto Itachi's red-tinted ones. "My dream, my future, my _everything_, is you now. Konoha hates me. They despise me. I never belonged there. I belong right here, in your arms. I don't want Konoha. I only want you."

"You have me," Itachi said softly. "You have me completely."

Leaning in, he kissed the blonde softly, easing his lips over the soft, plump ones of his kitsune. Pulling back, he looked deep into his lover's eyes, drinking in the love and affection he saw there. Leaning in again, he claimed the blonde's lips, devouring them greedily. Slipping his tongue inside, he explored the blonde's mouth eagerly. Naruto mewled softly, knowing Itachi loved to hear him. Relishing in the feeling of his raven lover's lips, Naruto allowed the heavy taste of Itachi to flood his mouth, tasting like a well aged wine with an undertone of strawberries. At the same time, Itachi's musky scent assaulted his nose, making him dizzy.

Releasing the blonde's mouth, Itachi nuzzled his exposed neck. Naruto panted, sucking air desperately back into his lungs. Leaning forward, he twisted until he was straddling Itachi, leaning in to capture the raven's lips again. Itachi ran his hands up the blonde's back, pulling him in closer. Naruto wrapped his arms up around the raven's neck, leaning in closer as Itachi's tongue slid back into the blonde's mouth. As Itachi began to re-explore, Naruto tangled his fingers in Itachi's hair. Itachi dropped his hands to the base of Naruto's top, fiddling with it for a moment before slipping his hands under it. As his cool fingers probed at Naruto's skin, Naruto moaned softly into the raven's mouth. Suddenly, the kiss was broken as Naruto's shirt was tugged over his head. Itachi immediately latched onto Naruto's neck, sucking and biting happily.

That's another thing Naruto loved about Itachi: once he got started it was like he was starving, and Naruto was a feast. Well, in a way, he was.

Once Naruto's neck was marked sufficiently, Itachi moved to the blonde's chest, sampling the skin there. Naruto moaned loudly as Itachi's mouth closed around a nipple, gripping the raven's hair tightly. The moan turned into a whimper as Itachi rolled the bud around, his hand rising to tweak the other one. Naruto threw back his head, his moan reverberating around the room. Itachi released the bud with a smirk, his hands sliding around to fiddle with the blonde's pants. Naruto's head snapped down to glare at Itachi, his hands sliding down to fist Itachi's top.

"Off!" He demanded, tugging at it. Itachi smirked, releasing the pants to remove his own top. Naruto clambered off the raven's lap to remove his own pants. Itachi tossed his top to the side, tearing his own pants and boxers off hurriedly. Naruto removed his slower, not noticing Itachi's eyes devouring every inch of skin revealed. Tossing the pants to the side, Naruto stripped off his boxers unashamedly. Itachi smiled as Naruto turned to face him, holding his arms open for the blonde. Naruto clambered back onto Itachi's lap, smiling at the raven. Itachi leaned in, meeting his lips gently in a simple, sweet kiss.

"Sunshine…" Itachi breathed. "I love you…"

"I love you too, moonlight," Naruto replied, using the nickname that annoyed Itachi. "Now, let's get down to it."

With a purely Naruto grin, the kitsune lifted himself up by gripping Itachi's shoulders. Positioning himself over the raven's hard member, he moved to envelope it. Itachi caught the blonde, stopping him.

"Ita!" Naruto wailed. "No more foreplay!"

"Naruto," Itachi growled. "I am _not _going to let you hurt yourself."

Naruto pouted, nodding. Itachi raised a hand to Naruto's lips, trying to rub away the pout. Naruto smiled as he took the fingers into his mouth. Sucking the three digits, Naruto coated them quickly, moaning and running his tongue over them.

Itachi removed them, and, wasting no time, dropped his hand down and pushed the first in. Naruto smiled at him, capturing the raven's lips. Itachi allowed the blonde to adjust to the first finger before he slid the second finger in. A soft moan flew from the blonde's lips as he broke the kiss and began to move up and down on Itachi's fingers, giving the raven a taste of things to come. Itachi smirked, scissoring his fingers. Adding the third, Itachi hit Naruto's prostrate, smirking at the loud moan he received. Naruto moved faster, desperately fucking himself on Itachi's fingers.

Removing his fingers, Itachi returned his grip to the blonde's hips, smirking at the kitsune.

"Go ahead," he murmured. Naruto grinned foxily as he lifted himself over Itachi's member. Quick as a flash, with no warning, Naruto slammed himself down, sheathing Itachi to the hilt. Moaning loudly, Naruto couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto his face at Itachi's groan.

"Fuck…" Naruto moaned. "Oh fuck… Itachi…"

Itachi grunted in reply, gripping Naruto's hips tighter. He began to move the blonde up and down, eager for what was about to come. Naruto gripped the raven's shoulders, moving himself. As he slid across the raven's length, Naruto whispered soft compliments, knowing they turned Itachi on, which, in turn, embarrassed the raven.

"So fucking big…" Naruto moaned, moving faster. "Itachi! Oh fuck!"

"Naruto," Itachi growled. "Must you be s-so vocal?"

"Mmm, you love it, moonlight," Naruto replied, slamming himself down harder. "Like I love you…"

Itachi growled, lifting the blonde up.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, gripping Itachi's shoulders. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Itachi slammed the blonde against the wall, slamming into him, hard.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed. "Fuck!"

Itachi slammed into him harder, sure to hit his prostate.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried, slamming himself down at the same time. "M-More!"

Itachi moved faster, releasing all control. As he pounded Naruto into the wall, he latched his lips onto the blonde's neck. Naruto continued to moan, groan and occasionally scream as his hand snaked down to pump his own member.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried. "I-ta-chi!"

With every syllable, Naruto pumped his member harder. Itachi smirked at this, knowing that the blonde was almost at his climax.

"Naruto…" Itachi moaned lowly. "Sunshine…"

Throwing his head back, Naruto shouted out as he exploded over his chests.

"Moonlight!"

Itachi burst inside the blonde, flooding him with his seed. They both slid to the ground, spent, but Itachi still mustered up a glare.

"M-Moonlight?" He panted. Naruto grinned.

"You know you love it," he said, nuzzling the elder's chest. "Mmm… bed time…"

Itachi nodded tiredly, scooping the blonde up and staggering over to the bed. Dropping the kitsune on it, he scooped up a towel and cleaned them both down quickly before clambering into bed next to his blonde. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, clutching him tight. Itachi held the blonde close, burying his face into the golden locks.

"I love you, sunshine," he mumbled. Naruto sighed happily.

"Love you too, moonlight,"

"_Naruto_…"

"Fine, fine! I love you too Itachi…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Itachi's Insecurity

**Disclaimer: **Not mine _ Read below to find out why I would never be allowed it!

**Summary: **Naruto and Itachi run into a few Konoha-nin's… what will Sakura say to cast doubt on Naruto's love for Itachi? ItaNaru, yaoi, lemon.

**Other: **Yeah, third in this little mini-series… I'll probably do _one _more of Sasuke's reaction to the two. Um, there is no intentional Sakura bashing here. If you take it as Sakura bashing, it was entirely unintentional.

* * *

"Akatsuki scum!"

"Murderers!"

"Kidnappers!"

"Give Naruto back!"

Itachi ignored the shouts, but the person next to him stiffened. The raven allowed his eyes to run over the people before him, Konoha shinobi. Itachi reached out and wrapped an arm around his companion, tugging him against the raven's side.

Naruto stared up at the raven, only just able to see his eyes from underneath his hat. Itachi's eyes, eyes that could kill so easily, were filled with love and concern. Naruto allowed his to crinkle in a smile.

Naruto returned his gaze to the Konoha-nins, allowing his eyes to take them in sadly. Team eight was there, Akamaru growling beside Kiba, also growling, Hinata mustering up a glare, Shino… well, Shino being Shino. Team ten was next to them, Ino one of the ones hurtling abuse while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with the amour-clad Choji. Kurenai and Asuma were silent, knowing the fate of the fight, if there was going to be one, depended on which Akatsuki members they were facing.

Naruto's eyes were drawn inevitably to team seven. Poor, pitiful team seven, Sakura, the one angrily demanding Naruto's return, Sai, silent and creepy as usual, and Kakashi, Sharingan exposed.

"I'm afraid I cannot return Naruto to you," Itachi said coldly, reaching up to remove his hat. A murmur ran through the Konoha-nins as they looked upon one of the most hated missing-nins of the leaf village. "Not that he wants to return."

"You monster!" Sakura shouted. "Give him back!"

Kakashi restrained his student, hissing something in her ear. Sakura quieted immediately.

"Now, let's be reasonable here," Kakashi began. "We aren't looking for a figh-"

"Please, Kakashi," Itachi interrupted. "Don't dodge around the subject with fancy words. You want Naruto."

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "To put it simply."

"We are not holding Naruto captive any more," Itachi replied. "He is free to return to you any time he wants."

Naruto clutched tighter at Itachi, waiting for them to notice him.

"Why isn't he dead?" Kakashi asked. Itachi was silent for a moment.

"We could not remove the Kyuubi," he said at last. "So he lives."

"Then why hasn't he come home!?" Sakura demanded. "Why is he still missing!?"

"Sakura, please," Kakashi snapped. "Let me handle this."

"Why would Naruto _want _to return to you, is the real question," Itachi corrected her coldly. "Why would he return to a place that hates him?"

"We don't hate him!" Sakura cried. "He belongs with us! He's our family!"

"You hated him," Itachi continued in his usual emotionless voice. "You hated him until he became powerful enough to benefit the village. You hated him for no reason until you finally got to see who he truly is, and finally appreciated him."

Before Sakura could respond, Kakashi's hand slipped around to cover her mouth. His eyes darted to Naruto.

"My, my, Kisame," he drawled. "You've gotten short…"

With a thump, Kisame himself actually appeared, dropping to the ground on Itachi's other side.

"Guess again," he said, grinning. Kakashi's eyes didn't leave Naruto, and the blonde began to shiver under his former sensei's gaze. Kakashi knew. He knew who he was.

"Hang on," Kiba interrupted. "Who's that then?"

"Kiba, I knew you were dense," Shikamaru drawled. "But I didn't know you were _this _dense."

"Nothing for it, sunshine," Itachi murmured. Naruto nodded up at him before stepping away from his side. He reached up to his hat and swept it off his head in a smooth moment. Gasps and cries sounded from the Konoha-nins.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "Naruto! What are you doing with them!?"

Itachi quickly wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling the kitsune against him. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes, a small smile on his face. Itachi locked eyes with Kakashi as he lowered his lips to the blonde's. Naruto mewled softly against Itachi's mouth, eyes closing as he allowed Itachi to dominate the kiss. Itachi kept his eyes opened to watch the other shinobi's reaction.

Sakura screamed in outrage, fighting against Kakashi's restraining arm. The others let out cries of fury.

Itachi broke the kiss, placing one more on Naruto's forehead before releasing the blonde. Itachi turned to face the kitsune, speaking loud for them all to hear.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he began. "You are free to leave at anytime. We are not retraining you. You are not bound to us."

Naruto moved in, latching his mouth to Itachi's once more. He kept the kiss brief and soft.

"I _am _bound to you," Naruto replied, equally as loud as the brunette. "Bound by my love… I love you, Uchiha Itachi, and I will never leave your side."

Itachi smiled softly at the blonde.

"I love you too, sunshine," he replied. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "And for the record, I will _never _let you leave."

Naruto smiled back.

"I would never want to," he said simply.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto get away from him!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the Konoha shinobi.

"No, Sakura," he said. "I belong with him."

"You belong with us!" Sakura screeched. "Not him! _Us!_"

"No I don't!" Naruto shouted back. "You all hated me! You did! You treated me like crap! Itachi doesn't! Itachi _loves _me!"

"What about Sasuke?!" Sakura cried in her final desperation. "You abandon us for _him _and Sasuke will hate you forever!"

Naruto froze, eyes widening.

'_Sasuke…_'

His best friend… abandon… Itachi…

The next thing Naruto knew, he was being carried away from the shinobi, cradled against Itachi's chest. Itachi ran as fast as possible, headed back towards the hideout.

"Itachi…" Naruto breathed. Itachi didn't hear him.

'_Itachi… Sasuke… No… I don't need to think about it… Sasuke is my best friend, I mean, sure he tried to kill me, and I tried to kill him, more than once, but he's still my best friend, and I will always care for him like a brother, but… Itachi loves me, he really _loves _me. There's nothing to think about. I choose Itachi. Always._'

Naruto tried to struggle out of the raven's arms, not wanting to appear weak in front of Itachi.

Itachi growled lightly, tightening his grip on the blonde.

'_No! No! He can't go! He can't choose Sasuke over me! No! I won't let him!_'

XsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutX

Once they arrived at the hideout Itachi headed straight to his and the blonde's room. Naruto once again tried to get out of his arms, but Itachi held him tighter, burying his face in the golden locks possessively.

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed. "Put me down!"

"No," Itachi growled. "No. I won't."

"Itachi!" Naruto whined, clutching his cloak tight. "Please!"

"No, Naruto," Itachi snarled. "You belong to _me_! You'll stay with _me_! I won't let my foolish brother take you away from me!"

"Itachi…" Naruto breathed. "No…of course not…"

Itachi glared down at the blonde, eyes full of rage and hurt.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "Sasuke is my best friend. I love him as a brother, I really do-"

Itachi cut the blonde off by sweeping towards the bed and dropping the blonde on it. In an instant his cloak was gone and he was kneeling over the blonde. Naruto squeaked, surprised by the sudden movement.

"No," Itachi hissed. "My brother will _not _take you! No! You're _mine _Naruto! Mine!"

"Itachi let me finish!" Naruto snapped, getting annoyed with the raven. "Sasuke is my best friend, but when it comes to you and him, there's no competition. I will _always _pick you over him! _Always!_"

Itachi froze, staring at the angry blonde beneath him. Naruto glared at him.

"I love you, you idiot!" Naruto growled. "And the family love I hold for your brother is a drop of water to the ocean I feel for you!"

Itachi remained solemn for a moment before climbing off the blonde and dropping beside him. He stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at the raven.

"Itachi?" He whispered. Itachi didn't respond. "Itachi?"

Slowly, the raven turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Naruto…" he breathed. "My sunshine…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, stripping his cloak off before dropping down to lean on Itachi's chest.

"I'm here, moron," he muttered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde for a moment before he rolled over onto him. Naruto let out a squeak.

"Ita!" He cried. "What are you doi-"

Itachi latched his mouth onto Naruto's, furious and harsh, slamming his tongue into the unwilling blonde's mouth. Naruto squeaked, trying to force the raven's tongue out of his mouth using his own, but failed miserably. Itachi ravished his mouth thoroughly before breaking his lips away to attack the blonde's neck. Naruto sucked in air desperately, trying to push the raven away. Itachi quickly gathered up Naruto's hands and slammed them above his head while continuing to ravish the blonde's neck.

"Itachi!" Naruto snapped. "Let me go! We are _not_ done talking!"

Itachi growled against Naruto's neck before looking up at him. Naruto glared down at him, but the raven ignored him. Itachi gathered both of Naruto's thin wrists in one of his hands, using the other to quickly wrap chakra strings around them. Naruto yelped, but Itachi ignored him, tying the wrists to the headboard.

"Itachi!" Naruto snarled. "Let me go!"

"No," Itachi hissed, returning to Naruto's neck. "No…"

Itachi latched on to Naruto's most sensitive spot, attacking it fiercely. Naruto stopped struggling, moaning loudly. Itachi continued to abuse the spot, drinking in the moans of his kitsune greedily, his hands sliding up under Naruto's top to rub his chest and tweak his nipples. Naruto's moans escalated.

Itachi sat back, withdrawing a kunai from his pouch and slicing Naruto's top off. Naruto's eyes flew open and he glared up at his lover.

"Itachi…" he barked. "I am _not _in the mood…"

Itachi calmly dropped the kunai to the blonde's pants and began to slice through them.

"Sunshine," he growled. "Does it look like I _care_?"

Itachi ripped the remains of the blonde's pants off, dragging the boxers down with them. Naruto snarled at the raven to put them back, but his commands fell on deaf ears. Itachi ridded himself of his clothes before returning to hover the blonde. Ignoring the death glare he received, Itachi attacked himself to the blonde's chest, sucking and biting roughly. Naruto mewled, arching up against him unintentionally. Itachi ground down on Naruto's hardening member, lifting his head to look at his lover.

"Naruto…" he hissed. "Look at me."

Naruto opened eyes he didn't remember closing, glaring down at the raven.

"Itachi…" he tried to growl, but it came out as a moan. "Stop this!"

Itachi ignored him, calmly grinding their bare members together again. Naruto's eyes slid shut again as a moan slid from his lips.

"Come on, Naruto," he growled. "Let me hear you, you make such nice noises… they let me know you enjoy everything, and I so want you to enjoy this…"

Itachi reached across to the bedside table to grab the tube of lube sitting there, squeezing the substance out onto his fingers. He moved down from Naruto's member, sitting in between his legs. Naruto opened his eyes again, but before he could say anything, Itachi's warm mouth enveloped his member. Naruto gasped, twisting his hands against their bonds and trying to buck into Itachi's mouth. Itachi held Naruto's hips down with one hand while the other slid down to the blonde's entrance. Without hesitating, the raven slipped a slick finger inside, causing the blonde to gasp again.

"Itachi!" He cried. "No!"

Itachi ignored him, letting the finger explore the blonde's tight passage. He moaned around the member in his mouth, loving the tight heat around his member. Naruto let out his own moan at the vibrations running through him. Itachi added a second finger, stretching them and exploring further. Naruto let a small squeak of discomfort slip from his lips as the fingers moved in him. Itachi ignored it, adding a third. Naruto bit his lip, scrunching his face up as Itachi thrust his fingers in and out.

'_Ahh… it feels… so good… b-but…I can't give in! We n-need to talk!_'

"Itachi…" Naruto moaned. "Please… we n-need to talk!"

Itachi released the blonde's member, glaring up at him. He did _not _want to talk; he wanted to be inside of his blonde. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde. Naruto let another moan slip free.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Itachi hissed, thrusting the fingers faster. "You love to have my fingers up your ass, don't you?"

Naruto moaned louder, tossing his head from side to side. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me, Naruto," he growled. "You love to have them up there, don't you?"

"Yes!" Naruto gasped, eyes flying open. "Fuck yes!"

"Of course you do," Itachi growled. "But you love to have _me _in there more, filling you up, pounding into you so hard you can't walk the next day, staining you as _mine._"

"Itachi…" Naruto moaned, thrashing. Itachi narrowed his eyes, done with waiting. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, squeezing more out and pouring it onto his hands. Rubbing it quickly, he coated himself before wiping the excess onto the bed. Naruto continued to moan on the bed, face scrunched up. Itachi looked him over.

"Look at you," he muttered. "I'm not even touching you and you're still moaning."

"Itachi!" Naruto gasped, looking up at him. "Please!"

Itachi gripped the blonde's legs, wrapping them around his waist. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and held there for a moment. Just as Naruto's bright eyes opened again, Itachi slammed in. Naruto screamed, arching up off the bed, fighting desperately against the bonds. Itachi didn't wait for him to adjust; he simply started to pound into him hard, fast and _deep._

Naruto cried out, tugging at the chakra bonds desperately as Itachi increased his rhythm. The blonde's eyes rolled wildly as he lost all coherent thought. Itachi watched him expressionless; concentrating on slamming into the blonde's prostrate mercilessly.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried. "Oh fuck! _Itachi!_"

Drinking in the screams of his sunshine, Itachi leant in to look him straight in the eye.

"Naruto," he growled. The bright blue eyes locked onto the onyx orbs. "I love you… and it seems I need to remind you who you belong to…"

Naruto's eyes widened even further.

"No…" he whispered. "Itachi! I-I belong t-to you! Itachi!"

Itachi ignored him.

"I'm going to keep _this _up," he growled, slamming in harder on the word. "Until you come, harder than you've ever come before. And then, once you've caught your breath, I'm going to do it all again…and again… and again…"

Naruto moaned loudly, partially from despair, mainly from anticipation.

"Itachi…" he moaned. "No… I-I…"

Naruto could barely survive three rounds with the overbearing raven, as one round with him usually equaled out to two of what someone else could do, the raven was that intense. Naruto knew that if Itachi was planning on going for longer… well, he would definitely be thankful for Kyuubi's healing in the morning… or afternoon, comparing how long Itachi actually went.

"Yes, Naruto," Itachi hissed. "Soon, you won't be able to move without some of _me _leaking out of you…"

Naruto moaned, bucking up. Itachi reached down to grasp the blonde's member, pumping harshly. Naruto twisted on the bed, feeling his climax rising. Itachi pumped him faster, eyes locked onto his blonde's face.

"Itachi!" Naruto gasped. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Good," Itachi snarled. "Come, and come hard, screaming _my _name!"

Naruto arched off the bed, his orgasm hitting.

"_Itachi!_"

At the scream, Itachi unloaded into his blonde, groaning heavily. Naruto felt the hot seed rush into him and moaned loudly, collapsing onto the bed. Itachi leant forward, planting both arms on either side of the bed as he caught his breath. Naruto panted beneath him, eyes sliding shut. They remained that way for almost ten minutes before Naruto felt Itachi swell inside of him.

"No…" he moaned. "No…"

"Yes," Itachi hissed, gripping the blonde's hips. He began to thrust again, slowly and shallowly at first, but eventually pounding as deep and fast as he usually did.

They continued that way all through the night. Naruto lost count of how many times he came, or Itachi came inside of him. They only stopped for ten to fifteen minutes at the most, normally when Naruto passed out. By the next morning, Itachi had finally exhausted himself. Dropping next to the blonde, he twitched his fingers and the chakra strings that had bound the blonde all through the night retreated. Itachi gathered the blonde to his chest, kissing his forehead gently. Naruto, still panting from his last orgasm, wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, neither of them caring about the mess of seed staining them both or the bed.

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered. The blonde managed to look up at him.

"Wh-What is it?" He asked softly. Itachi's arms tightened around him.

"You must be sore…I'm sorry…so sorry…" he breathed. Naruto bit his lip to contain a smile, nuzzling the raven's chest.

"Don't be," he replied. "That was _incredible_…"

"But-" Naruto brought a hand up to cover Itachi's mouth.

"No," he said firmly. "No apologies. Now, I'm going to pass out now, so kiss me while I'm still conscious."

Itachi obeyed, pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. As soon as he released the blonde, Naruto dropped back onto his chest, eyes closing, exhausted. Itachi wrapped his arms around him tightly before giving in to his own exhaustion.

'_I love you sunshine…and I won't lose you to Sasuke, and I _know _he'll take you from me if he can… I won't let him…_'

Itachi allowed sleep to overcome him, washing away all thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Naruto's Desperation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine _ Read below to find out why I would never be allowed it!

**Summary: **Itachi and Naruto run into Itachi's little brother…ItaNaru, SasuNaru (one sided), yaoi, lemon.

**Other: **Alright, this'll be the last one of these I think… Most of you wanted a side SasuNaru pairing so I put it in. Ok, not supposed to be Sasuke bashing, not really, just sort of making fun of him…

* * *

Sasuke glared across the clearing at his brother. Itachi glared right back, showing actual emotion towards his brother for once.

"Itachi," Sasuke began. "As you know, I am an Avenger! It is my goal to avenge-"

"Sasuke," Itachi interrupted. "I don't want to hear your 'you killed my family and I shall avenge you speech.' Just hurry up and attack me."

Sasuke's glare intensified. He growled lightly, readjusting his large purple bow irritably.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he demanded. "Shouldn't we monologue, have a bunch of flashbacks, _internally_ monologue, have more flashbacks and _then _fight?"

Itachi shook his head.

"No," he said simply. "I am going to kill you."

"That's my line!" Sasuke protested. Itachi felt his patience wearing thin. "Now if you'll _excuse _me, I spent seven years preparing this damn monologue, so you'd best listen!"

Itachi growled slightly, pulling out a handful of shuriken and hurtling them at the other raven. Sasuke countered them with his own, glaring at his brother.

"Fine," he muttered, obviously sulking. "We'll do it your stupid way…"

Sasuke launched into an attack, charging at Itachi. Itachi's eyes glinted as he waited for Sasuke to get close enough to be killed.

'_Almost… almost… ok! No-_'

"_STOP!_"

Itachi leaped away, recognizing the voice instantly. He landed a few feet from the irate blonde. Naruto glared at him.

"Itachi!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Nothing," Itachi said innocently, looking back into the blonde's angry eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"Liar," he snapped before turning back to his best friend. Sasuke stared at the blonde.

"N-Naruto?" he whispered. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke," he nodded in greeting. Sasuke regained his composure.

"What are _you_ doing here, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke sneered.

"Go back to Konoha, Sasuke," Naruto said simply. "They miss you."

"_They _miss me?" Sasuke clarified. "What about _you, _dobe, don't you miss me?"

"Of course I do," Naruto replied, ignoring Itachi's slight growl. "But you need to return to Konoha."

Sasuke stared the blonde down for a moment, eyes narrowed, putting the pieces together.

"Naruto," he began, taking a step forward. "Why do you not count yourself when you say 'Konoha'?"

Naruto sighed again, closing his eyes briefly.

"I am no longer a part of Konoha," he said simply. "But you should still retu-"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke demanded. "Why aren't you a part of Konoha?"

Naruto felt like screaming. Damn Sasuke and his damn questions!

"I'm a missing-nin now," Naruto said bluntly. "But you should do as I say, not as I do."

"What?" Sasuke demanded in a low voice. "Naruto… what about the village? What about Sakura and Kakashi? What about your dream?"

"My dream has changed," Naruto snapped harshly. "It is no longer to rule over Konoha as Hokage. I have a new dream."

"But if you're a missing-nin now…" Sasuke muttered. Suddenly his face cleared and he looked up, a small smile on his face. "Then you can come with me."  
Naruto almost did scream. Next to him, Itachi, forgotten until then, growled lightly as he prepared to launch himself at his brother. Naruto irritably grabbed a fistful of the older raven's cloak, pulling him back.

"Down, boy," Naruto muttered. "Sasuke, I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, taking another step forward, ignoring Itachi. "Naruto, we can be together now, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Sasuke," Naruto began. "You're like a brother to me, bu-"

"A brother?" Sasuke repeated incredulously. "I'm like a _brother _to you?"

"Yes," Naruto said, confused. "You always have been, I love you like a brother, but I can-"

"A brother!?" Sasuke repeated, getting angry. "I've fucking loved you for three years and you think of me as a fucking brother!?"

Naruto took a step back, tightening his grip on Itachi's cloak. Itachi glared hatred at his brother, trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Yes," Naruto said. "You're like a broth-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted. "Stop saying I'm like a 'brother' to you! For fucks sake, Naruto! I love you! I've always loved you, damn it! And _not _in a brotherly way!"

Naruto took another step back, tugging the obviously furious Itachi with him. Shock covered the blonde's face.

"I-I didn't know…" Naruto said softly. "It w-wasn't- I didn't- uh…"

"Well? Now you know will you come with me?" Sasuke demanded. "Travel with me? Fight with me? _Love _me?"

"I can't!" Naruto cried. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Sasuke; but I can't love you beyond a brother! I already love someone else!"

Sasuke froze, eyes wide as he looked at the blonde.

"What?" he whispered. Naruto nodded.

"I love someone else," he repeated. "With all my heart… they own me entirely."

"Who?" Sasuke hissed. "Who the fuck is it!?"

Naruto didn't answer, and his hands loosened their hold on Itachi. The moment he was free, Itachi moved behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around the kitsune's waist, pulling Naruto against his chest. Naruto paled, but relaxed against Itachi anyway.

"No…" Sasuke whispered. "No… no _fucking _way…"

"Yes, otouto," Itachi said, his voice tight with contained anger. "Naruto's _mine._"

"No…" Sasuke whispered his voice thick with despair. "It can't be… Naruto…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said sadly. Itachi shook the blonde slightly.

"No you're not," he hissed into the blonde's ear. "You're _not _sorry for loving me!"

"Oh Itachi, no!" Naruto gasped, turning in the raven's arms. "No! I'm sorry that Sasuke had to find out _this _way! I'm never sorry for loving you!"

Itachi tightened his grip on the blonde, pulling him closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's waist as Itachi's arms slid up to his shoulders.

"Get the fuck off him!" Sasuke screamed. "Naruto! Naruto no! Not him Naruto! Not him!"

Naruto leant against the raven's chest, refusing to listen to Sasuke's screaming. Itachi glared at his brother, feeling no satisfaction at Sasuke's despair, only anger that he upset Naruto.

"We'll finish this later, Sasuke," Itachi said coldly. Before he could lead Naruto away however, a kunai landed in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"Wait!" Sasuke called. "Naruto, if you go with him, I will never forgive you."

Naruto froze, clutching Itachi tighter. Itachi growled lowly.

'_No…_' Naruto thought. '_He's my best friend… I'm losing him! I'm losing my best friend!_'

"Go away, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "You're not wanted here."

'_Itachi…_' Naruto looked up at his lover, trying to see past the mask Itachi always wore in public. '_Will he hate me now he knows Sasuke loves me? Will he not want me?_'

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice began to get desperate. "I won't ever forgive you!"

"You're lying, Sasuke," Itachi growled. "I can see it in your eyes; you will take Naruto the first chance you get, even against his will."

Before Sasuke could retort, Itachi scooped Naruto up, dashing from the clearing at top speed. Naruto sighed, leaning his head against the older raven's chest.

'_Why does it always happen like this?_' Naruto wondered. '_We run into someone I know, and Itachi ends up carrying me away from them… am I really that weak? Am I only a burden to Itachi?_'

On the verge of tears, Naruto leant against the raven heavily, wanting as much contact as possible.

'_When will the day come where I'm _too _much of a burden?_' he thought. '_What will Itachi do then? He's always worried about _me _leaving _him…_ what if _he _leaves _me_?!_'

A few tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks, the only warning before the flood broke, soaking Itachi's top as Naruto cried silently.

Itachi felt the tears and looked down at his blonde. His eyes were filled with despair as he watched his blonde sob, and he tightened his arms.

'_I had no idea my brother's words affected him so…_' the raven thought. '_Knowing him, he'll need some time alone, to sort his mind out._'

XsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutXsmutX

Naruto gazed at the closed door across the room, eyes still filled with tears.

'_Itachi's been gone for hours…_' he thought. '_W-Where is he!? Is he even coming back!?_'

Upon their arrival, Itachi had left Naruto on the bed in their room, leaving with only a light kiss.

Naruto couldn't stop a small sob that slipped through his lips.

"Itachi…" he whispered. "I can't lose you too… I can't lose you most of all!"

Leaping off the bed, Naruto ran to the door. Before he could touch it, it swung open itself, revealing Itachi on the other side carrying a tray with a bowl of ramen on it. Naruto stared up at him as he moved into the room.

"Where were you going?" the raven asked in an emotionless voice, setting the tray on the desk. Naruto kicked the door shut.

"To find you," he said, looking at his feet. His hair fell forward to hide his eyes. Itachi crossed to him quickly, tilting his chin up.

"Naruto," he whispered, seeing the tears in the blonde's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Quick as a flash, Naruto threw himself into Itachi's arms, clutching the raven tight.

"Itachi!" he gasped. "Don't leave me! Please! I need you!"

Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde tight, frowning at his lover's distress.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. Naruto sobbed harder.

"I can't lose you!" he cried. "I don't care if Sasuke hates me, I just can't lose you!"

Itachi led the sobbing blonde to the bed where he sat, tugging the blonde onto his lap. Naruto set his legs on either side of Itachi's waist, pushing his body against the raven's, hooking his ankles behind Itachi's back.

"I love you," the blonde whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love yo-"

Itachi interrupted the blonde's chant by kissing him softly.

"Naruto," he growled lightly. "Not that I don't like to hear you say that, but will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I _love_ you," Naruto whispered again, leaning his head in the curve of Itachi's neck. "But I'm so weak… you always have to save me…I-I'm afraid you'll th-think I'm t-too much of a-a burden…"

"Naruto!" Itachi's voice was loud and harsh. "Don't say that. You will _never _be a burden to me."

"B-But…" Naruto looked up at the raven. "I-I… you… with Kakashi and then Sasuke…"

"I love you," Itachi said, pushing the blonde's head down to his neck. "And I will _never _leave you. Never."

Naruto nuzzled the raven's neck softly before stretching his tongue out to lick it. Itachi didn't respond. Naruto latched his lips onto the pale neck, sucking at the spot until a mark appeared.

"I belong to you entirely…" he whispered against the mark. "I am at your command…"

Before Itachi could reply Naruto clambered off his lap, facing the raven. He tugged off his Akatsuki cloak, tossing it to the side. His jacket and top followed.

As his blonde stripped, Itachi leant forward, eyes devouring him. His blonde was so damn _beautiful_.

Once Naruto was completely free of clothing he knelt in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Itachi…" he breathed. The raven watched with bated breath. "Itachi… I love you… I belong to you completely…please… do with me what you will…"

Itachi didn't wait. In an instant he was off the bed, cloak gone, kneeling in front of his blonde. He claimed Naruto's upturned lips deeply, cradling the blonde's head gently. Naruto sighed in relief against the raven's lips, leaning into the kiss. He allowed Itachi's mouth access immediately, letting it swirl around, tasting everything. He flicked his own tongue up to play with Itachi's, never fighting for dominance but making things more difficult for Itachi to completely roam his mouth. Itachi withdrew from the blonde's mouth, licking up the trail of saliva that connected their mouths.

Naruto panted lightly, leaving his eyes closed and his head tilted up.

"Yes…" he whispered. "That's it Itachi…"

Itachi moved to the blonde's neck, marking it earnestly. Naruto let out small mewls and moans, the heat and fire racing over his body bring a light sheen of sweat to the surface of his skin.

"Itachi…" he breathed. "I love you…I need you… I can't live without you…"

Itachi growled lightly, pushing the blonde back. Naruto obeyed, stretching his legs out and dropping back onto his elbows. He spread his legs eagerly, looking up at his lover with wide eyes.

Itachi stripped his own shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers, heat and desire filling him as he looked down at his willing blonde splayed out on the thick black rug. Moaning softly, the raven lowered his lips to the blonde's chest. Naruto sighed in relief as Itachi's lip returned to his skin.

"I need you Itachi," the blonde repeated. "I need your touch…"

Itachi rubbed the blonde's thighs softly as his lips trailed down to join his hands. Itachi sampled the blonde's inner thighs, sucking on the skin. Naruto gasped loudly in pleasure.

"Itachi…" he moaned, revealing in the touches. "Oh yes…"

Itachi looked up at the moaning blonde, smiling at the look of ecstasy on his face. He dropped his lips down to the blonde's erect member, kissing the head softly. Naruto gasped again, his eyes flying open. Itachi sucked lightly on the head, smiling around it at the blonde's moan. Naruto's eyes rolled up as he grinned at the ceiling. Itachi released the weeping head, licking it softly, before trailing his lips down to the side of the shaft, kissing it and occasionally sucking on it.

Naruto twisted back and forth as his lover teased him, all thought gone from his mind. Itachi finally returned to the head of the blonde's erection, slipping his lips over it and sliding them down. Naruto moaned as the heat swallowed up his member. As Itachi began to suck, Naruto bucked up until the raven held his hips down. Itachi bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and humming around the member. Naruto cried out, gripping the rug tightly.

"Oh Itachi…" he breathed. "Oh please… Itachi…"

Before the blonde could come, Itachi released his member. Naruto let out a slight moan of loss. Itachi ignored it, rising and crossing to the bedside table. Reaching in, he drew out a tube of lube, uncapping it and pouring the substance onto his fingers. Tossing the tube over his shoulder he lowered his fingers to the blonde's entrance, pushing one in. Naruto gasped louder, his smile growing.

"Oh yes!" he cried. "Itachi!"

Itachi moved the finger around before adding the second finger. Scissoring them quickly, he teased Naruto's insides. Naruto bucked on the fingers, before pleading for a third. Itachi added it quickly, thrusting them in and out while stretching them.

"Mmm… 'Tachi…" Naruto moaned softly. "Oh Kami-sama…"

"Are you ready, sunshine?" Itachi breathed. Naruto opened his bright eyes.

"No…" he moaned. "N-Not up to m-me… I-I'm yours… you de-decide…"

Itachi pumped his fingers faster, striking the blonde's prostrate. Naruto cried out, arching off the ground.

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered. "Look at me."

Naruto obeyed, his eyes flying to the raven instantly. Itachi smirked at him.

"I will _never _leave you," he growled. "_Never. _If I ever leave, I'm taking you with me."

Naruto gasped loudly as his prostrate was struck again. Itachi stopped the motion of his fingers, rubbing the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You belong to me, Naruto," he growled. "And you'd better not forget it."

Naruto nodded, mewling as Itachi's fingers vanished. Itachi reached behind him, snatching up the lube and squirting it out onto his hands. Rubbing it, he coated his member quickly. Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows, smiling softly.

Itachi looked the blonde over for a moment before shaking his head.

"Roll over, Naruto," he ordered. Naruto obeyed instantly, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Itachi smirked at the obedience of the blonde. Leaning down, he gripped Naruto's firm globes, pushing them apart to reveal his stretched entrance. Moving in, he pushed his tongue into the ring of muscle, feeling rather than hearing Naruto's moan.

"Itachi!" he gasped. "W-What are you d-doing?"

Itachi didn't reply, but simply sucked around the rim. Naruto cried out, tightening his grip on the carpet. Itachi allowed his tongue to roam around the passage for a minute more before removing it. Naruto sighed in relief, his arms trembling slightly. He had been about to come. His breath caught, however, when he felt Itachi move in behind him.

"Ita…" he whispered. Itachi leant in, kissing the blonde's back.

"I love you, sunshine," he murmured before thrusting in deeply. Naruto cried out, his eyes scrunching up as Itachi sheathed himself completely. Naruto waited for himself to adjust, forcing his muscles to relax.

Itachi leant his head on Naruto's back, biting his lip softly. When he felt Naruto press back against him he shuffled his hips slightly. Naruto let out a soft moan.

"Ita…I'm ready…" he breathed. Itachi didn't reply, he simply moved until he was almost all the way out before thrusting in deeply. Naruto cried out, moving back against Naruto.

Itachi moved slowly, building up a steady deep rhythm. Naruto tried to remain on his hands and knees, but his arms gave out as Itachi hit his prostrate. Itachi stopped for a moment to rearrange the blonde before pounding back into him. The slow, deep thrusts sent shivers through Naruto; they screamed that Naruto belonged to Itachi, that he was wanted by Itachi.

"Ita…" Naruto moaned. "I love you…"

"I love you too, sunshine," Itachi replied lowly. "And don't forget it."

Naruto felt his deliciously slow thrusts pushing him towards the edge. He pushed back against the thrusts as best as he could, a smile on his face. Itachi's hand snaked around to pump the blonde's member, pushing Naruto to the edge.

"No…" he cried. "Itachi stop!"

Startled, Itachi released the blonde's member, stopping his movement.

"S-Sunshine?" he whispered, confused.

"I-I don't wa-want-" Naruto panted. "I d-don't want t-to come y-yet!"

Itachi leaned in, kissing the blonde's back while speeding up, his hand continuing it's pumping.

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed. "Stop it!"

"No," Itachi said simply, pumping faster. "Don't worry, sunshine, we'll do this all over again after."

Naruto moaned loudly, moving back against Itachi. Itachi resumed his thrusts, deep and hard. Naruto felt his climax rising and pushed himself back up, his arms shaking. Itachi kept his thrusts deep and slow as he pumped. Naruto panted heavily.

"Itachi…" he moaned. "I-I'm so close…"

"Good," Itachi muttered. "I am too…"

Naruto arched up, his mouth wide in a silent scream as he burst, staining the carpet. Itachi groaned lowly, filling the blonde to the brim. Naruto collapsed forward, Itachi falling on top of him. Itachi pushed himself full-length against his blonde.

"Naruto," he panted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"M-Me neither," Naruto groaned. "I love you too much…"

"Love you too, sunshine," Itachi replied, rolling over to allow the blonde to breath. Naruto immediately snuggled up against him. Itachi pulled him closer, stroking his back softly. Naruto relaxed completely, his worries washed away.

"Mine forever…" Itachi breathed softly. Naruto nodded slightly.

"Forever and after that," Naruto replied, equally as soft.

Itachi held the blonde tight, staring up at the ceiling.

'_No matter what happens,_' he thought. '_I'll keep you safe, sunshine._'

He looked down at the blonde mop, smiling softly.

'_Forever…_'

* * *

That's the end of that little multi-shot thing.

Seriously.

The _end_.

I was grounded for two weeks for truancy from school (for all of you who don't know what that means it's wagging, ditching, playing hooky, whatever you call it. I wasn't at school.) So my mind has been going into smut overload.

I've started another story, and I want to start _another _one, but I have no idea what pairing… My new story is SasuNaru (of course) and I'm not sure what my next should be. I'm leaning towards another SasuNaru (I like writing them!) but I'm also considering NaruSasu (I know, I know, heaps of people don't like it, but still…) but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
